A report is the runtime result of merging a report definition with data producing a visual output. Reports are generally designed with a specific screen size in mind, much like paper size in the past. Using a screen size larger or smaller is less efficient or in many cases completely unusable. To address this inherit problem, report writers must produce several different layouts based on screen size. State of the art responsive layout solutions do not work because it is critical that the data stay in context with the original design. Improper re-layout can lead to misinterpretation of the data and negate the purpose of the report.
There are many of different strategies for implementing a responsive solution using code or templates for static websites. The present invention is a system that focuses on automatic re-layout in a reporting solution where there is an abstract definition of the report that is merged with data at runtime. Therefore the actual amount of data and final layout is not known until runtime.